


The Blood Of Nine

by chngbok



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, a dark, a dragon age au with very slow updates, chaotic/ evil inquisition, dont hate my lack of capitials SORRY, i try with them ok, out there with their ideas, theyre all very dedicated to eachother and, theyre not the nicest people, very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chngbok/pseuds/chngbok
Summary: first, the boys fucked up Kirkwall...... chan had a bit of fun with the chantrynow they back to fuck up the inquisitionthey might save the world..... probably won't though.[do suggest watching a quick summary video on dragon age lore if you're not familiar with the games]





	The Blood Of Nine

**Author's Note:**

> yeet this is literally like... it was written today... and like,,,,, its past 12 now SO DONT EXPECT MUCH

Seungmin awoke, groggy and sore beyond belief. He was slumped forward sat on his knees, hardly comfortable. The mage made an attempt to stand but felt a weight on his arms, something had them bound. Confusion started to cloud his mind as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Where was he and what the hell was tying his arms together. Better yet, why were he hands restrained in the first place. 

 

A cold voice rang out from the shadows as a figure seungmin hadn’t been able to see stomped closer. The man who had short black hair that stuck to his forehead in sweat and a lengthy sword that seungmin couldn’t help noticing circled Seungmin who remained on the floor as he spoke, showing little to no emotion in his voice “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended it dead.” The stranger paused, grabbing the chains that were restraining seungmins hands and tugging them upwards before continuing. “Except for you” He hissed as he forcefully threw Seungmins hands away.

 

Seungmin sat silent, in a state of shock for a moment before snapping back at the man before him, “you- you think I could’ve done  _ that _ ” The man dressed in chantry armor let out a low growl of frustration at Seungmins words, he shoved Seungmins shoulder hard as he spoke again, almost throwing Seungmin to the ground “Explain this” he ordered before pointing to Seungmins hands. 

 

As if on queue Seungmins left palm lit up and began to glow. His hand illuminated the room with a sickly green light. Stunned Seungmin was only able to say a few words to defend himself “ I...can’t” 

 

His interrogator scoffed again before Seungmin continued, honestly perplexed by the odd mark on his palm “I don’t know that that is, or how it got there.” The man again let out a growl, yet this time it was louder, angrier and Seungmin felt a tug on his armor as the man leapt forward clawing at him. “You’re lying!” Screamed the stranger, spraying spit in Seungmins face. 

 

Seungmin felt his magic humming beneath his skin, he felt its want to show the man how dangerous he could be. Show him the spirits he commanded. But Seungmin had to remain calm. He’d now noticed another figure in the room. A taller, slimmer man with silver hair just a bit longer then the others. He’d been watching from a distance, seemingly more calm. 

 

Now though, was when the other sprung into action. He swung forward reaching for the other and tugging him back before pulling him round to face him. He spoke slowly and with purpose “We need him, YoungHyun Please”. The man who seungmin now knew to be YoungHyun sighed and stepped back allowing the other to turn his attention to the mage on the floor. 

 

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” 

“I remember running.  _ Things _ were chasing me, and then...a woman?” answered Seungmin as he tried to recall all he could. “A woman?” Continued the calmer of the two men. 

“She reached out to me… but then” 

 

YoungHyun interrupted, pulling the other to the side of the small room (that Seungmin now assumed was a dungeon cell) “Go to the forward camp Yugyoem. I will take him to the rift.” he said in a hushed voice, looking back to Seungmin with a scowl. 

 

Yugyeom simply nodded before leaving without a word. The other moved towards Seungmin bending down to his level. “What happened?” Seungmin asked, doubtful he’d get a straight answer. YoungHyun gave yet another sigh before answering, voice kinder then anything Seungmin had heard yet. “It will be easier to show you” he murmured as he helped Seungmin up, turning to the door and leading Seungmin out. 

 

-

 

Seungmin squinted and lifted his arms as much as he could to cover his eyes as he walked outside. Not only was he blinded by the white gleam of the snow covered village, but he also noticed a green tinge to the sky. 

 

He dropped his arms and stared at the sky with fear and awe as he caught up with YoungHyun. “We call it…”The Breach”. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” he turned to Seungmin as he spoke, face soft and eyes filled with a hint of worry “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave” 

 

Seungmin felt like a weight had appeared on his shoulders and was surprised his legs didn’t just give way. His mind was racing and he could feel his heart doing the same. He couldn’t think of anything powerful enough to rip a hole in the sky, powerful enough to create  _ multiple  _ ways into the fade. Even his magic,  _ elven magic _ … would not be able to do something that big. 

 

Younghyun brought seungmin back to reality as he spoke again (Seemingly civil now) “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” 

 

A loud sound, almost like a hum rang out and a stream of green seemed to fly out of the breach from above. A seething pain exploded in Seungmins palm sending him to the ground in agony, barely able to suppress a yell as he held his arm to his body, red locks falling over his face as he hunched over. Younghyun crouched down, placing an arm on seungmins shoulder “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you.” 

 

Seungmin felt his insides twist at the last part ‘killing you’ (IF only he knew that if he were to die… a lot of others would too) “It may be the key to stopping this” YoungHyun carried on, holding Seungmin upright. “But there isn’t much time”

Seungmin snapped back within a second pissed off from the pain that still lingered in his hand “so I don't really have a choice about this.” 

 

“None of us have a choice” Younghyun replied coldly, bringing Seungmin to his feet again and talking hold of an arm. “The people of this Haven mourn our most holy. Divine Justinia, head of the chantry. The conclave was hers.” YoungHyun informed seungmin as they walked through the small paths of the village, towards the gate. “It was a chance for peace between mages and templars… without knowing who exploded the kirkwall chantry the templars had no one to direct their anger towards.” 

 

-

 

Arriving at the gates a guard let them onto the bridge. The bridge showed the path they'd be taking towards the rift (up quite the mountain) and seungmin again felt his stomach fill with worry. He had no staff… his friends were nowhere to be found, one had already been in the custody for the chantry for a few months and now the others were gone too. Had they been too close to the conclave? 

 

Seungmin quickly dismissed that thought, knowing that if one of them hadn’t made it...well he wouldn’t be standing there. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” muttered Younghyun as he took out a knife, cutting the rope binds that had been holding Seungmin as they walked through the village. “It isn’t far”

“Where are you taking me? Directly to the rift?” 

 

“First we head to the forward camp, there’s some people we need to meet up with.” YoungHyun called as he started to walk ahead. He paused at the gate on the other side of the bridge, motioning for Seungmin to hurry over. “Let’s make this quick...elf.” 

 

“You can call me Seungmin, I have a name…” 

 

“Not to anyone here you don't. But okay Seungmin, lets get on with it.” 


End file.
